Monkey's Butt
by bogelita
Summary: Do Kyungsoo si gadis cantik bermata bulat yang baru pindah dari Jepang. Sangat menyayangi monyet peliharaannya. Sampai-sampai dia langsung jatuh hati pada Kim Jongin karena... Baca aja! [KAISOO, CHANBAEK! GS!KYUNGSOO,BAEKHYUN]


Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (as girl), Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (as girl), Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (as girl and mentioned)

Rating: M NC 69 - maksudnya T

Genre: Romance maybe. Ha.. ha

THIS FANFICTION SPECIAL I MADE FOR KAISOO'S DAY.

HAPPY KAISOO'S DAY EVERYONE.

KISS KISS'3'

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Di antara ruang kelas yang gaduh, terlihat sesosok pria hitam –maksudnya berkulit tan- ber name tag Kim Jongin, sedang sibuk menulis, ya menulis. Contekan. Sepintas dia melihat sosok bidadari melewati kelasnya. Sosok pria hitam tersebut a.k.a Kim Jongin langsung tersentak dan terpana melihat sosok bidadari yang mempunyai mata bulat menggoda. Pasti empuk kalau ditusuk dan dicelupkan pada lelehan coklat.

Sementara, di sisi dekat koridor. Terlihat dua murid yang tingginya sangat kontras, sedang bercengkrama tampan. Si tinggi ber name tag Park Chanyeol dan si kurang tinggi atau pendek, ber name tag Zhang Yixing, mereka sedang membicarakan masalah perkawinan dua anjing peliharaan mereka, Chanyeol ingin membuatkan pesta mewah untuk anjing peliharaan mereka berdua, sedangkan Yixing ingin pesta yang sederhana saja. sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Sederhana.

"OMO! YIXING! Lihatlah, mengapa ada bundadari di sekolah ini?" chanyeol berseru kencang dengan suaranya yang sangat indah itu.

"bundadari?" Yixing melongo.

"aish! Maksudku bidadari. Aku typo." Kata Chanyeol mengelak.

"omo... omo... omo... Chanyeol, apakah kita berada di surga? Ah... mengapa dia cantik sekali, mengapa? Badannya yang pendek itu membuat aku ingin menjadi sneakersnya." Kata Yixing melihat sosok bidadari yang tadi juga dilihat oleh Jongin.

"Yixing... aku ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya yang indah itu." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Aku juga ingin menampar bokongnya itu." Tiba-tiba Jongin datang dengan tampang mabuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeonghaseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida." Gadis yang tadi sedang dibicarakan oleh Jongin, Chanyeol dan Yixing ternyata masuk ke kelas mereka. Betapa beruntungnya mereka. Ternyata Kyungsoo ini adalah murid baru, pindahan dari Jepang katanya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, silahkan duduk disini, ini tempat kosong." Ucap Jongin sembari melambai-lambiakan tangannya. tidak perduli bahwa teman-temannya melihat ilfeel ke arah ketiak Jongin yang basah dan mengeluarkan bau tak sedap.

"Terimakasih, hitam." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"terimakasih tampan.." itulah yang aku dengar saat tadi ia menerima tawaranku untuk duduk di sebelahku. Demi seluruh koleksi boneka hello kitty Luhan yang unyu-unyu. Kyungsoo begitu mempesona. Ah tidak, jangan biarkan aku mencret-mencret hanya karena kyungsoo duduk di sebelahku.

PREEET...

Blebek..

"hmm.. hitam-ssi, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan suara aneh saat aku duduk disni?" ia bertanya padaku. Ah tidak! Suara aneh! Jangan-jangan... astaga aku kelepasan! Eomma!

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dari duduknya sambil memegangi bokongnya yang rada tepos itu.

"seongsaenim, saya izin ke kamar kecil." Ucap Jongin sambil menahan mencretnya agar tidak keluar semua. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi kehijauan. Bagaikan padang rumput di sawah. Cihuy.

"baiklah! Cepat sana! Sebelum kelas ini menjadi bau neraka!." Ujar seongsaenim ketus sembari menutup hidungnya. Setelah mendapat izin, jongin langsung lari terbirit-birit ke arah kamar kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah selesai dengan urusan kemanusiaannya, tetapi dia bingung karena celana dalam yang ia pakai terkena sesuatu yang tadi dia keluarkan. Oh ya, jongin ingat. Dia selalu menyimpan celana dalam cadangan di lokernya. Antisipasi.

Jongin segera meluncur ke arah lokernya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok albino sedang memakai earphone keluar dari loker sambil berakting kejang dan buta. karena salah meraba, akhirnya sosok albino tersebut meraba bokong tepos Jongin.

"astaga! Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!." Tanya Jongin kaget. Merasa di nodai.

"apa? astaga. Mian Jongin-ah aku tidak sengaja." Sehun meminta maaf seadanya dan segera pergi. Tidak sanggup mendengarkan kata-kata drama lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"KEPARAT kau Oh Sehun, kau telah menodaiku! Menyentuh bokong semok-ku! Kau merabanya! Aku sumpahkan kau akan menjadi badut hello kitty Luhan lagi!." Jongin emosi. Dia memberikan sumpah serapah kepada Sehun. Sementara sehun tidak mendengar. Karena dia memakai earphone.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat

"hitam-ssi, omong-omong namamu siapa?." Tanya kyungsoo kepada Jongin sambil memandang Jongin dengan lucunya.

"namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kau boleh memanggilku pipih, dan aku akan memanggilmu mimih." Jawab Jongin sambil memasang senyum yang menurutnya mematikan itu. Mematikan lalat maksudnya.

"oh, boleh boleh. Jongin pipih.." Kyungsoo menurut dengan polosnya.

"ya kyungsoo mimih?." Jongin menjawab dengan muka yang sudah semerah pantat monyet.

.

.

.

.

.

GUYS, FYI. KYUNGSOO MANGGIL GUE PIPIH. KURANG SENENG APA COBA GUE. BERASA ABIS NONTON SERIBU EPISODE FILM YADONG BRE. ASELOLE.

.

.

.

.

.

"ehm.. Jongin pipih, kenapa mukamu memerah begitu? Apakah kau habis di tampar? Seperti ini?." Kyungsoo menampar Jongin dengan keras. Terbukti jongin langsung pipis dicelana.

"kyungsoo mimih, kenapa menampar aku?" Tanya jongin sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah merona.

"oh astaga, Jongin pipih neomu kyeowo! Mukamu memerah seperti pantat monyet peliharaanku!." Jawab kyungsoo sambil mencubiti pipi Jongin yang sedang dalam proses memar.

"kyungsoo, ayo kita makan ke kantin." Ucap seorang gadis bermata sipit dengan eyeliner tebal dan lipgloss yang lebih tebal pada Kyungsoo.

"oh, ayo Baekhyun." Kata kyungsoo sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya. "jongin pipih, aku pergi dulu ya. sampai nanti." Kyungsoo pamit pada Jongin sambil menampar pipi Jongin lagi.

.

.

.

"kyungsoo, kau ada hubungan apa dengan jongin itu?." Tanya Baekhyun yang aura kepo-nya mulai keluar.

"aku? Tidak ada. Aku hanya gemas dengannya karena mukanya memerah seperti pantat monyet peliharaanku di Jepang, heum aku jadi merindukannya." Kyungsoo menjawab semangat lalu suaranya mengecil di ujung karena merindukan monyet kesayangannya itu.

"kau punya peliharaan Kyungsoo-ya? aku juga! Aku memiliki babi yang mukanya mirip dengan Park Chanyeol anak kelas sebelah kita!." Ujar Baekhyun antusias.

"apa benar Baekhyun-ah? Kalau begitu bisakah kita menikahkan mereka? Aku ingin sekali melihat monyetku itu berumah tangga. Pasti anak mereka akan lucu. Mempunyai hidung seperti babi tetapi wajahnya seperti monyet, aaah lucunya!." Kyungsoo mulai membayangkan monyetnya yang akan menikah dengan babi milik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"hei Jongin, aku dengar Do Kyungsoo yang tadi pagi kita lihat itu, sekelas denganmu ya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sampai di kelas Jongin.

"ya, betul. Ada apa? apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin curiga.

"ah tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku hanya suka saja melihatnya. Lagi juga mau dikemanakan babybabybaekhyuniemanis-ku?!" Chanyeol menjawab kembali dan bertanya di ujung.

"buang saja babybaekhyunmu yang berisik itu. Chanyeol. Aku lelah mendengarkan suaranya yang seperti burung sembelit." Jongin berbicara jujur.

"YA! KIM JONGIN. JAGA OMONGANMU! SUARA BAEKHYUN TIDAK SEPERTI BURUNG SEMBELIT. SUARANYA MERDU KOK SEPERTI KUCING KAWIN!." Ini suara Kyungsoo. Btw, disampingnya ada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Fyi, Baekhyun paling sensitif kalau ada yang membahas tentang suaranya. Lalu Baekhyunpun pergi keluar dari kelas, tidak mengubris suara Chanyeol yang terus menggema sambil membawa rok Baekhyun yang kedodoran.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku ingin bebicara padamu." Jongin memulai pembicaraan serius.

"apa?." tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh ke Jongin karena dia sedang sibuk main Pou.

"mmm... aku suka padamu semenjak tadi pagi kau masuk ke kelas ini." Jongin berkata jujur sambil memainkan rambut Kyungsoo.

"jinjja?," kata Kyungsoo yang sekarang menoleh ke Jongin dengan mata bulatnya.

"iya, aku serius Kyungsoo-ya." jawab Jongin.

"aku juga suka padamu Jongin-ah. Aku menyukaimu karena wajahmu mirip sekali dengan monyet peliharaanku di Jepang! Sarangahe jongin-ah.. saranghae.." kyungsoo memeluk Jongin hingga ia sesak nafas.

"na... do... sa... ranghaekkkk..kyunghhsohhh..."

.

.

.

END

Special kaisoo's day! H3h3h3

Maaf ya kalau hancur lebur, maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata.

Akhir kata, gak mau panjang-panjang.

Review please, readers?


End file.
